accounting principle
by konan clyne phantomhive
Summary: awal pertemuan 2 insan yang tak disengaja..first love..hahay :D ..


**Title: ACCOUNTING PRINCIPLES**

**Desclaimer : Tite kubo**

**Pairings : RukiaXIchigo**

* * *

Sedikit bocoran, ini adalah kisah awal pertemuan author dengan someone ( identitas dirahasiakan) hehehe..

*gag penting! And gag butuh!*

Gomen jika terlalu singkat dan tidak jelas..hoho.. :o ..

Selamat membaca..

*smile*

* * *

Pagi yang cukup cerah, langit tak semuram kemarin. Dengan tenang Rukia melangkah ke kampus dimana ia menimba ilmu. Jaraknya tak sampai setengah kilometer dari kostnya. Mahasiswi semester awal itu tampak serius membaca sebuah buku berjudul Accounting Principles karangan Weygandt, Kieso, Kimmel. Maklum saja hari itu adalah hari uji kometensi mata kuliah Pengantar Akuntansi I. Rukia sangat takut nilainya nanti jeblok, sebab ia tak sempat belajar semalam gara-gara keasyikan ditelepon sang pacar, Grimmjow, hingga ia lupa bahwa keesokan harinya ada uji kompetensi.

"salaries expense, debet. Salaries Payable, kredit. Teruuus...", belum selesai ia melanjutkan rangkaian jurnal selanjutnya, tiba-tiba ada seorang pengendara motor membunyikan klakson keras-keras hingga buku yang sedarai tadi dipegang Rukia jatuh tepat di atas kubangan air didepannya. Seketika itu pula alumnus salah satu SMA yang cukup bonafit di Karakura ini mengumpat sejadi-jadinya pada si pengendara motor tak bertanggungjawab yang tak mungkin mendengar omelan dari Rukia.

"huh..! terkutuk Lo! Gue sumpahin.."

" sumpahin apa, Rukia-chan?", tiba-tiba Karin,teman sekelas Rukia muncul dengan Mio Sporty-nya. Rukia jadi salting(salah tingkah) dibuatnya. Ia hanya mampu garuk-garuk kepala gak jelas meskipun kepalanya tidak gatal.

" gak ada apa-apa kok, Rin. Cuma orang gak jelas aja tadi ganggu gue,hehe..", Rukia cengar cengir gak jelas.

" Tapi buku kamu kenapa tuh? Kok bisa gitu?", tanya Karin menyelidik.

" Gara-gara orang lewat gak tanggungjawab nih, sampai kayak gini. Pengen nyumpahin rasanya..hmm.."

" Sabar, Rukia-chan. Ntar pasti ada balesannya." Karin mencoba menenangkan Rukia yang tampak kusut seperti belum diseterika.

" Iya iya, ini juga dah sabar kok." Rukia melipat wajahnya, Karin hanya tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Rukia yang demikian.

" Ya udah, kita ke kampus bareng aja yuk?" ajak Karin. Rukia mengangguk dan memboceng dibelakang Karin.

Gue sumpahin motor tuh orang mogok di jalan, umpat Rukia dalam hati sembari mengelus buku Akuntansi yang malang itu.

. . . . .

Belum sampai parkiran Fakultas Ekonomi dimana Rukia dan Karin kuliah, Rukia menangkap sosok pengendara motor yang mirip dengan orang yang membuatnya sial pagi ini sedang menuntun Satria-F merahnya. Mungkinkah dia? Pikir Rukia sambil bergumam.

. . . . .

" Rukia Kuchiki?" panggil asisten dosen Akuntansi ketika hendak memasukkan nilai uji kompetensi.

" Enam Llima." Sahut Kira Izuru yang mengoreksi hasil kerja Rukia. Sumpah wajah Rukia jadi merah dan seluruh perasaannya diliputi rasa malu yang amat sangat. Seumur-umur ia tidak pernah mendapat nilai dibawah 8.

. . . . .

"Maen ke humz Karin yuk?", ajak Rukia. "butut nih otak gue. Sial!", Rukia mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Karin hanya tersnyum kecut, tidak mau ikut campur urusan Rukia yang satu ini kalo lagi ngambek, bisa-bisa malah dia yang bakal jadi bahan omelan.

. . . . .

~_Di rumah Karin, jam 14.32._

" Gue izin ke belakang ya, Rin." Rukia berdiri dan menepuk bahu Karin. Karin hanya mengangguk pelan. Tampaknya di kamar mandi itu ada orang karena terdengar bunyi gemericik. Rukia pun menunggu di dekat wastafel. 'ckreeeeeek' pintu pun terbuka, namun betapa kagetnya Rukia. Sosok yang keluar dari kamar Karin tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang menunutun Satria F warna merah di kampus. Lama Rukia mengamati laki-laki jangkung yang basah rambutnya itu, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi laki-laki itu lebih tenang dan bisa menahan rasa kagetnya, kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Kamu temennya Karin ya?", tanya cowok berkaus oblong hitam itu. Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Aku Ichigo, kakaknya Karin." Sejurus kemudian Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya.

" Rukia" jawab Rukia sedikit ketus. Ia yakin benar bahwa cowok inilah yang menyebabkan bukunya cacat seumur hidup.

" Hmm...maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. Tugggu sebentar ya..." Ichigo tampak menyesal lalu masuk ke kamar dan beberapa detik kemudian keluar dengan sebuah buku Accounting Principles yang sama seperti milik Rukia hanya saja jauh lebih sempurna.

" Ini sebagai bentuk tanggungjawab aku." Ichigo tersenyum sembari menyerahkan buku itu.

" Gak usah kak, aku dah ikhlas." Jawab Rukia sekenanya. Namun Ichigo tetap ingin Rukia menerimanya meski dengan sedikit memaksa.

" Aku sudah skripsi, ambil saja Rukia. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya lagi." Lagi lagi Ichigo tersenyum, sungguh manis. Wajahnya juga mirip sosok artis Marcel Darwin yang imut itu sebenarnya lebih pantas menjadi adiknya Karin, bukan sosok kakak yang kuliah semester 7 saat ini.

" Heiiiii...", lambaian tangan Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia seketika.

" Ah,,iya. Maaf." Rukia menyadari kebodohannya. Memandangi kakak teman sekelasnya dengan sebegitu lama.

" Kamu gak apa apa kan Rukia? Atau kamu tak suka dengan buku ini? Nanti aku belikan baru kalau begitu."

Ah nggak kok kak, ini juga masih bagus. Terimakasih." Cepat cepat Rukia ngacir dari tempat itu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah padah ia tidak begitu capek karena jarak kamar mandi dengan ruang tau kurang dari 10 meter.

" Kenapa, Rukia? Ngos ngosan gitu kayak abis lihat hantu,hmm." Celetuk Karin. Rukia hanya nyengir kuda.

" elo setannya..hahaha..pissss, Rin!" Rukia ngakak sendiri. Karin dan Karin hanya bengong melihat guyonan garing itu. Tapi Rukia hanya cuek melihat kedua temannya dengan ekspresi aneh. Yang ada di pikiran Rukia hanyalah gimana cara ketemu lagi ama Ichigo. Nampaknya si Cupid telah meluncurkan panah cinta ke hati Rukia dengan munculnya Ichigo.

-FIN-

* * *

Hehehe..gomen gag jelas nih cerita..terlalu pendek pula..

:Da

*nyengir,,dilempar sandal pembaca*

RnR,,? author tidak mewajibkan dan tidak memaksa karena memaksa sangat tidak dianjurkan..

m( _ _') m

arigatou sudah membaca, bagi pembaca yang kurang puas,,bisa damprat author..

*tapi bayar*

Khukhukhu..

*beneran di damprat*

Lol~

O/.o


End file.
